kingsmanfandomcom-20200225-history
Dean Baker
Deanford Anthony "Dean" Baker is Eggsy's abusive stepfather and a supporting antagonist in Kingsman: The Secret Service. He is portrayed by Geoff Bell. Biography After losing her original husband Lee, Michelle Unwin some time later (when this was is unknown) met Dean and fell in love with him, eventually marrying him and having a baby with him (Daisy). Unfortunately, Dean was very abusive to Michelle, her son Eggsy and Daisy but didn't leave him because of how she had low self esteem. He even had a gang that also went after Eggsy. While Dean was on the couch watching TV with Michelle, he asked Eggsy to get some Rizlas. After Eggsy refused and tried to get him to get Dean's poodle to do it, Dean all the same made Eggsy get the Rizlas while continuing to kiss Michelle on the couch. Rottweiler (the leader of his gang) later called him as Eggsy had stolen his car and then called him the next day that Eggsy was in the bar with a man (Harry Hart) who beat them all up when they attempted to retaliate about what had happened When Eggsy returned home, Dean ambushed him, beat him up and tried to interrogate him on the man responsible for attacking his gang, but Eggsy didn't give in. Dean then threatened to kill Eggsy with a meat cleaver, but is saved by the timely intervention of Harry, who bugged Eggsy's vest with a tiny microphone. Perplexed as to where Harry's voice is originating, Eggsy escaped Dean's grasp and fled. During the several months that Eggsy spent away while training to be a member of the spy organisation Kingsman, Dean abused Michelle further and gave her a black eye. Eggsy tried to confront Dean about it at the Black Prince, but Eggsy just started to drive away suddenly. This led Dean to accuse Eggsy of being a coward for running away and to yell at Eggsy to "come back once he'd grown a pair". While in the Black Prince with Michelle and his gang, Dean chastised Michelle for her playing the song A Slave To Love. Eggsy then came in, dressed in a smart suit and saying that he'd just got a job at a tailor shop on Savile Road and that he'd got a house with it. With this, Eggsy offered a new home away Dean, but Dean just ordered Michelle to sit down and got up to try and threaten Eggsy to back off. Although Eggsy seemed to do so (while Dean mocked about getting a Chicken costume made for him), Eggsy was actually moving to lock the inside bar doors. After Eggsy did so, Rottweiler attempted to warn Dean, but he wouldn't listen and continued to threaten Eggsy until Eggsy used to throw a Beer mug at Dean and knocked him out. It is implied that Michelle and Daisy left Dean to live with Eggsy after the brawl at the bar. Personality Dean is a foul-mouthed and cruel middle-aged man who not only violently inflicted abuse on his wife and step-son, but also believes no one is allowed to mess with him, which explains his behavior when attempting to find out who assaulted his gang in the pub. He is more than likely an alcoholic, which could be a contributing factor to his violent behavior. He was willing to murder Eggsy in order to find out who attacked his gang in the pub. It is also likely that he married Michelle for her first husband's money, hardly showing any romantic feelings for her. Aside from his lack of familial love (especially for his daughter), he also shows little interest towards his gang due to being egotistical; even when his gang learned that Eggsy had become a skilled Kingsman and warned Dean not to mess with him, Dean angrily told them to shut up, only to end up being knocked down by Eggsy himself. Relationships Family *Michelle Unwin - Wife *Daisy Baker - Daughter *Gary "Eggsy" Unwin - Stepson Allies *His friends including Rottweiler and Poodle Enemies *Gary "Eggsy" Unwin - Stepson Category:Characters Category:Kingsman: The Secret Service (film) characters Category:Villians Category:British Category:Males